googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
MediaWiki talk:Edittools
Can change from Below are some commonly used wiki markup codes. Simply click on what you want to use and it will appear in the edit box above. Insert: – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § Sign your username: ~~~~ ---- Wiki markup: | + + Category:+ #REDIRECT + + + + + + + + + + + Symbols: ~ | ¡ ¿ † ‡ ↔ ↑ ↓ • ¶ # ¹ ² ³ ½ ⅓ ⅔ ¼ ¾ ⅛ ⅜ ⅝ ⅞ ∞ ‘ “ ’ ” «+» ¤ ₳ ฿ ₵ ¢ ₡ ₢ $ ₫ ₯ € ₠ ₣ ƒ ₴ ₭ ₤ ℳ ₥ ₦ № ₧ ₰ £ ៛ ₨ ₪ ৳ ₮ ₩ ¥ ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ View this template to Below are some commonly used wiki markup codes. Simply click on what you want to use and it will appear in the edit box above. Insert: – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § Sign your username: ~~~~ ---- Wiki markup: | + + Category:+ #REDIRECT + + + + + + + + + + + + + Symbols: ~ | ¡ ¿ † ‡ ↔ ↑ ↓ • ¶ # ¹ ² ³ ½ ⅓ ⅔ ¼ ¾ ⅛ ⅜ ⅝ ⅞ ∞ ‘ “ ’ ” «+» ¤ ₳ ฿ ₵ ¢ ₡ ₢ $ ₫ ₯ € ₠ ₣ ƒ ₴ ₭ ₤ ℳ ₥ ₦ № ₧ ₰ £ ៛ ₨ ₪ ৳ ₮ ₩ ¥ ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ View this template view source to see what i suggested. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) .... I did not see FB100Z changes yet. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Because it's currently commented out. Should I un-comment it? -- I want more 13:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Dunno, we did not see the Γ Ξ Σ α β γ ε θ φ ψ ω ₀ ₁ ₂ ₃ ↑ ↓ → ← ∀ ∃ ∄ ∈ ∉ ∧ ∨ ∩ ∪ ∼ ≈ ≠ ≡ ≤ ≥ ≪ ≫ ⊻. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 01:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) No changes still yet? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 07:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Done. You can use the symbols now. -- I want more 08:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Good job and Thanks! Now we shall add \(+\) too? look at this source and copy in here. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:07, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Now, copy my downstair code and paste to the template page. And you can see my changes. Thanks again! Below are some commonly used wiki markup codes. Simply click on what you want to use and it will appear in the edit box above. Insert: – — … ° ≈ ≠ ≤ ≥ ± − × ÷ ← → · § Sign your username: ~~~~ ---- Wiki markup: } | || + + Category:+ #REDIRECT + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + Symbols: ~ | ¡ ¿ † ‡ ↔ ↑ ↓ • ¶ # ¹ ² ³ ½ ⅓ ⅔ ¼ ¾ ⅛ ⅜ ⅝ ⅞ ∞ ‘ “ ’ ” «+» ¤ ₳ ฿ ₵ ¢ ₡ ₢ $ ₫ ₯ € ₠ ₣ ƒ ₴ ₭ ₤ ℳ ₥ ₦ № ₧ ₰ £ ៛ ₨ ₪ ৳ ₮ ₩ ¥ ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ Googology: Γ Ξ Σ α β γ ε θ φ Φ Ψ ψ ω ₀ ₁ ₂ ₃ ⁰ ¹ ² ³ ⁴ ⁵ ⁶ ⁷ ⁸ ⁹ ↑ ↓ → ← ∀ ∃ ∄ ∈ ∉ ∧ ∨ ∩ ∪ ∼ ≈ ≠ ≡ ≤ ≥ ≪ ≫ ⋘ ⋙ ⊻ \(+\) \+\ Ω × ⋅ ⋯ ② ⓝ Others: ◯ ★ ☐ ☑ ☺ ♀ ♂ ♨ ✉✄ ✍ ⇦ ⇧ ⇨ ⇩ View this template Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC) No \lbrace and \rbrace? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) More Tex, http://www.onemathematicalcat.org/MathJaxDocumentation/TeXSyntax.htm#fbox. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:34, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ∶ ≃ ≅ ≔ ≕ ÷ ±≈°‹«»›— ⓝ Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC)